


Untitled

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [38]
Category: Untitled - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomedveins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/gifts).



Sometimes when they fuck Nasir is not with him. He is below him, surrounding him (clenching spasming soft scalding tunnel, Agron’s dick ablaze and choked and barely merciful), but not there.

Sometimes when they fuck Nasir is trying, and when Nasir makes attempt at arched-brow arched-spine archness Agron knows to overwhelm the Tiberius out of him, give it and give it until all Nasir can do is claw and hiccup and barely take it.

Sometimes when they fuck Nasir is so Nasir (so big brown-eyed amazement, so soft-faced quivering lipped undone) that Agron knows that he has already overwhelmed him.


End file.
